


Once attack

by Carousal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fan fiction since 2001.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Once attack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction since 2001.

เสียงเคาะประตูดังกึกก้องขึ้นในความเงียบ ก่อนที่ประตูไม้มะเกลือบานยาวจะเปิดออกอย่างช้า ๆ พร้อมกับเสียงอันทรงอำนาจเอ่ยทักทายขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงที่แสดงความพึงพอใจ

"มาแล้วรึ"

เด็กหนุ่มผมดำยาว ใบหน้าอ่อนเยาว์ ก้าวผ่านประตูไม้บานนั้นเข้ามา เขาหันไปงับประตูปิดก่อนจะทรุดตัวลงนั่งคุกเข่าข้างหนึ่งด้วยท่าทีที่แสดงความเคารพอย่างสูงสุด "นายท่าน…"

ร่างในเงามืดที่นั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้เท้าแขนตัวใหญ่ขยับยื่นมือออกมา "เข้ามาใกล้ ๆ ข้าสิ เซเวอร์รัส"

เด็กหนุ่มก้มศรีษะเล็กน้อยก่อนจะลุกขึ้นเดินช้า ๆ เข้าไปใกล้ ๆ ด้วยฝีเท้ามั่นคง เขาก้าวเข้าไปเรื่อย ๆ ตราบใดที่ร่างบนเก้าอี้นั้นยังไม่สั่งให้หยุด จวบจนเขาเข้าไปจนชิดเก้าอี้ มือนั้นจึงลดลงเป็นทำนองให้เขาคุกเข่า สเนปทำตามอย่างว่าง่าย เขาได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะในลำคอเบา ๆ จากคนที่นั่งอยู่ตรงหน้า

"เงยหน้าขึ้นสิ" เสียงนั้นสั่ง

เด็กหนุ่มกลั้นหายใจนิดหนึ่งก่อนจะค่อย ๆ เงยหน้าขึ้นตามคำสั่ง

ดวงตาทั้งสองแลสบกัน ประกายหวั่นเกรงไหวระริกขึ้นวูบหนึ่งในดวงตาของเด็กหนุ่ม แล้วจึงจางหายไปอย่างรวดเร็ว เสียงหัวเราะนั้นดังขึ้นกว่าเดิมเล็กน้อย

"ดีมาก" เสียงนั้นเอ่ยชม "แววตาที่มั่นคงไม่เกรงกลัวใครอย่างนี้ละที่ข้าต้องการ"

เด็กหนุ่มหลบสายตาพลางพึมพำ "ข้ายินดีอุทิศชีวิตเพื่อนายท่าน"

"นั่นก็เป็นสิ่งที่ข้าต้องการเช่นกัน" ดวงตาคู่นั้นกวาดไปตามใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มอย่างพินิจพิเคราะห์ ไล่สายตาไปตามเส้นผมดำที่ยาวสลวย ดวงตาหรี่หลบ จมูก โหนกแก้ม ริมฝีปากที่มีริ้วรอยระเรื่อ แววแห่งความพึงพอใจฉายชัดในแววตาของผู้ชื่นชม กลุ่มควันสีขาวจากแสงเทียนสองสามเล่มที่ส่องแสงวิบวับอยู่ที่มุมห้องม้วนตัวลอยขึ้นก่อนจะจางหายไป

"นายท่านต้องการให้ข้ารับใช้สิ่งใด โปรดออกคำสั่งมาเถอะ" เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยทำลายความเงียบที่น่าอึดอัด ร่างบนเก้าอี้จึงลุกขึ้นเดินวนไปรอบ ๆ "ไม่มีอะไร" เสียงนั้นตอบกลับ

ดูเหมือนจะไม่ใช่คำตอบที่เด็กหนุ่มคาดหวังว่าจะได้ยิน เขาหันขวับตาม

"แต่นายท่าน…บาร์ทีเมียส เคราซ์ บอกว่าท่านมีภารกิจสำคัญจะใช้ข้า"

ร่างสูงนั้นเดินวนไปรอบ ๆ ในขณะที่หัวเราะในลำคอ "ขึ้นอยู่กับว่า เจ้าจะเห็นการอยู่เป็นเพื่อนคุยให้ลอร์ดโวลเดอร์มอร์ทั้งคืนเป็นภารกิจสำคัญหรือไม่" รอบยิ้มแสยะกว้างขึ้นบนใบหน้าของผู้พูด "ว่ายังไงล่ะ เซเวอร์รัส"

เซเวอร์รัส สเนป เบือนหน้าหลบ เสียงเทียนจับใบหน้าเขาเป็นเงา "ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างล้วนแล้วแต่นายท่าน" เขาพึมพำ

ฝีเท้านั้นมาหยุดยืนตรงหน้า "เจ้าหวังว่าจะได้รับใช้อะไรข้ายิ่งกว่านั้นหรือเซเวอร์รัส เจ้าคิดว่าข้าจะใช้เจ้าออกไปไล่ล่าพวกพ่อมดแม่มดหน้าโง่เหมือนเจ้าพวกสมุนชั้นต่ำพวกนั้นหรือไง?" ลอร์ดโวลเดอร์มอร์เอ่ยถามด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ยากจะบ่งบอกอารมณ์ผู้พูด "เจ้าอยากออกไปทำงานหนักเหมือนเจ้าพวกมดงานแก่ ๆ พวกนั้นหรือ"

เด็กหนุ่มไม่ตอบ เขาไม่เข้าใจจุดประสงค์ของเจ้านายเลยว่าเรียกเขามาที่นี่ทำไม นอกจากนั้นยังรู้สึกหวั่นใจพิกลเมื่อลอร์ดโวลเดอร์มอร์เรียกชื่อต้นของเขาซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า ทั้งที่เขาเป็นบริวารปลายแถวที่โวลเดอร์มอร์ไม่น่าจะมาใส่ใจเลย

"ข้าไม่ให้เจ้าทำงานอย่างนั้นหรอก" โวลเดอร์มอร์กล่าวต่อ "ข้ามีงานที่ดีกว่านั้นจะให้เจ้าทำ"

ร่างนั้นกลับนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ "ลุกขึ้น แล้วมายืนตรงหน้าข้านี่ เซเวอร์รัส"

สเนปงุนงง แต่เขาก็ปฏิบัติตามโดยดี เขาจ้องมองโวลเดอร์มอร์ด้วยดวงตาแน่วแน่จนคนถูกจ้องมองยิ้มอย่างพึงพอใจ

"ดวงตาอย่างนี้แหละที่ทำให้ข้าพอใจในตัวเจ้าตั้งแต่วันแรกที่เจ้ามาสวามิภักดิ์ต่อข้า"

ก่อนที่สเนปจะทันทำความเข้าใจกับความหมาย โวลเดอร์มอร์ก็ฉุดสเนปเสียหลักล้มลงบนตักเขา แล้วโอบรัดร่างบอบบางของเด็กหนุ่มไว้แน่นดวยวงแขนที่แข็งแรงเหมือนปลอกเหล็ก ยังไม่ทันที่จะอ้าปากร้อง ริมฝีปากของโวลเดอร์มอร์ก็ทาบลงมาบนริมฝีปากบอบบางคู่นั้นอย่างไม่ปล่อยให้ทันตั้งตัว

"เฮัย!!!!"

เพียงคำเดียวที่พุ่งขึ้นมาในจิตใต้สำนึกของเด็กหนุ่มที่กำลังตกใจ เขาดิ้นสุดแรงเกิดให้พ้นจากอ้อมแขน แต่ความแข็งแกร่งของอ้อมแขนนั้น ประกอบกับชั้นเชิงของปลายลิ้นที่แทรกซอนเข้ามาระหว่างริมฝีปากนั้น ทำให้เรี่ยวแรงของเด็กหนุ่มอ่อนเปลี้ยเหมือนถูกสูบพลังชีวิต เซเวอร์รัสยังเบิกตากว้าง เหมือนกับดวงตาของผู้คุกคามที่ยังจ้องมองเหมือนอยากดูปฏิกิริยาว่าเขาจะทำอย่างไรต่อไป

แขนขาของเซเวอร์รัสอ่อนเปลี้ย แต่ความรู้สึกภายในที่รุนแรงกว่าทำให้เขาใช้ไม้ตายสุดท้าย

"โอ๊ย!!!!"

โวลเดอร์มอร์ร้องลั่น ผงะออกจนร่างบนตักหล่นตุ้บลงกลิ้งบนพื้นไม่เป็นท่า ของเหลวสีแดงไหลพลั่กออกมาจากริมฝีปากที่อ้ากว้าง เซเวอร์รัสเจ็บจนเห็นดาว แต่สัญชาตญาณเอาตัวรอดยังสั่งให้เขาตะกายหนีให้เร็วที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้

แต่ยังไม่ทันที่เขาจะลุกขึ้นยืนตั้งหลักได้ โวลเดอร์มอร์ก็คว้าไม้กายสิทธิ์แล้วตะโกนเสียงลั่น

"เซเวอร์รัส เอ็กซีโอ!!"

ร่างของเซเวอร์รัสปลิวหวือจากพื้นเหมือนตุ๊กตาที่ถูกเด็กโยนเล่นแล้วพุ่งเข้ามาหาแขนที่อ้ารอรับ คราวนี้โวลเดอร์มอร์เหวี่ยงเขาไปบนเตียงอย่างไม่ออมแรง เซเวอร์รัสกระแทกบนเตียงอย่างแรงเหมือนดาวตก แม้จะเป็นฟูก แต่เขาก็จุกจนตัวงอ แทบจะกระอักออกมาด้วยซ้ำ

โวลเดอร์มอร์ก้าวสวบ ๆ ตามมา เขาใช้หลังมือเช็ดเลือดจนเปรอะเปื้อนไปทั่วใบหน้าและมือ ชี้นิ้วไปทางร่างที่นอนบิดโอดโอยอยู่บนเตียงด้วยฤทธิ์โทสะ

"เซเวอร์รัส! เจ้าบังอาจปฏิเสธและทำร้ายเจ้าแห่งความมืด! เจ้าทาสชั้นต่ำ! เจ้าบังอาจกัดลิ้นข้า!" เขาตะโกนเสียงดังอย่างไม่ใส่ใจบาดแผลที่เลือดยังไหลออกมาพรั่งพรู "ข้าจะตอบแทนเจ้าอย่างสาสม!"

เซเวอร์รัสกลิ้งไปกลิ้งมาอยู่บนเตียงด้วยความเจ็บปวด เส้นผมยาว ๆ ระใบหน้าที่ชุ่มน้ำตาซึ่งหลั่งออกมาอย่างไม่ตั้งใจ เขาพยายามออกเสียงสู้กับความจุกเจ็บ

"นายท่าน…นายท่าน…อภัยด้วย…ข้าไม่…" โวลเดอร์มอร์จับใบหน้าของเซเวอร์รัสกลับมาสบตา นิ้วนั้นออกแรงบีบจนอีกฝ่ายกรีดร้องด้วยความเจ็บปวด "ข้าสู้เอ็นดูเจ้า พอใจเจ้า คิดจะให้เจ้าเป็นคนสนิทอยู่เคียงข้างข้า นี่คือสิ่งที่เจ้าตอบแทนความรักจากผู้ที่เจ้าสาบานว่าจะจงรักภักดีหรือไง!"

"ไม่…ไม่…นายท่าน" เซเวอร์รัสกรีดร้อง พยายามส่ายหน้าทั้ง ๆ ที่ถูกบีบแก้มจนกระดูกกรามแทบหัก

"ข้าสาบานว่าจะจงรักภักดี สาบานจะรับใช้ท่านทุกอย่าง…แต่ไม่ใช่! ไม่ใช่แบบนี้!" เขาพยายามดิ้นอีก แต่เข่าของโวลเดอร์มอร์ที่กดไว้ที่ต้นขาเพิ่มน้ำหนักขึ้นอีกจนเขาร้องลั่นด้วยความเจ็บปวด "ได้โปรดเถอะนายท่าน ปล่อยข้าไป…ได้โปรด" น้ำตาที่หลั่งออกมาเป็นสายผสมเลือดจากมือของโวลเดอร์มอร์ไม่ได้ทำให้อีกฝ่ายใจอ่อนตามคำวิงวอน

"ถ้าเจ้ายอมข้าดี ๆ ก็หมดเรื่องไปแล้ว เซเวอร์รัส อย่าหวังว่าข้าจะปล่อยเจ้าไป!"

มือข้างว่างของโวลเดอร์มอร์กระชากเสื้อคลุมสีดำบนร่างของเซเวอร์รัสจนขาดเป็นชิ้นในพริบตาเดียว ฝ่ายถูกคุกคามงอตัวขึ้น พยายามจะผลักร่างที่คร่อมอยู่ออกไปให้พ้น แต่มือทั้งสองถูกรวบไว้ได้ก่อนจะทันกระทบถูกส่วนใดส่วนหนึ่งของโวลเดอร์มอร์ด้วยซ้ำ "เจ้าเด็กเมื่อวานซืน คิดว่าข้าจะปล่อยให้เจ้าหยามข้าได้อีกหรือไง" โวลเดอร์มอร์คำราม พลางใช้เศษผ้าที่เคยเป็นเสื้อคลุมผูกข้อมือทั้งสองไว้กับหัวเตียง "ไม่เคยมีใครดูหมิ่นลอร์ดโวลเดอร์มอร์ได้ขนาดนี้มาก่อน เจ้าไม่มีทางหนีพ้นมือข้า เซเวอร์รัส ข้าอาจจะใช้คาถาที่ทำให้เจ้านอนนิ่งเหมือนคนตายเพื่อให้เจ้ายินยอมข้าแต่โดยดี… แต่ดูเหมือนเจ้าจะไม่ชอบหรอกใช่ไหม?" ลอร์ดโวลเดอร์มอร์แสยะยิ้ม ดวงตาวาวโรจน์เหมือนงูตัวใหญ่ในความมืด

เซเวอร์รัส สเนป หลับตาลง ความรู้สึกขยะแขยงที่ถูกแตะต้องไม่ได้น้อยไปกว่าการถูกงูตัวใหญ่เลื้อยรัดเลยเช่นกัน "นายท่าน…ได้โปรด…ปล่อยข้าไป" เขาคราง

"ทำไมล่ะเซเวอร์รัส" โวลเดอร์มอร์กระซิบ ขณะที่เลื่อนตัวขึ้นจุมพิต 'ตรามาร' ที่ประทับไว้ที่ท้องแขนข้างซ้ายของเหยื่อที่ไม่อาจช่วยเหลือตัวเองได้ "เจ้าไม่คิดว่าการที่โวลเดอร์มอร์ถูกใจเจ้า และต้องการให้เจ้าอยู่เคียงข้างคอยรับใช้ เป็นเกียรติอย่างสูงสุดหรอกรึ"เซเวอร์รัสส่ายหน้าอย่างรุนแรง "รู้ไหมว่ามีใครอีกมากมายอยากมาอยู่ในตำแหน่งที่เจ้ากำลังอยู่"

เสียงโวลเดอร์มอร์แหบพร่าขณะที่ลากนิ้วมือที่ยังมีรอยเลือดเกรอะกรังไปตามแผ่นอกขาวเนียน เซเวอร์รัสสะดุ้งเฮือก ตัวสั่นระริก

"นายท่าน…"

นิ้วมือยังเลื่อนต่ำลงไป

"และปฏิบัติหน้าที่ที่เจ้าแห่งความมืดบัญชาให้เจ้าปฏิบัติ..."

เด็กหนุ่มเริ่มสะอื้น โวลเดอร์มอร์เลื่อนตัวต่ำลงมาใช้จมูกและริมฝีปากไซร้ผิวแก้มที่เปื้อนคราบเลือดและน้ำตา เซเวอร์รัสเบือนหน้าหนี หลับตาแน่น ริมฝีปากเม้มสนิท ทั้งร่างสั่นด้วยความหวาดกลัว "เจ้าน่ารักมาก เซเวอร์รัส…ว่าง่าย ๆ อย่างนั้นแหละ เจ้าจะได้ไม่ต้องเจ็บตัว ข้าชอบเจ้ามากนะ" เซเวอร์รัสสะอื้น "ไม่…ไม่เอา…"

ดูเหมือนโวลเดอร์มอร์จะไม่ใส่ใจคำปฏิเสธหรือสีหน้าที่แสดงความขยะแขยงอย่างชัดเจนของเด็กหนุ่มอีกต่อไป นิ้วมือเลื่อนลงไปเรื่อย ๆ จนเด็กหนุ่มสะดุ้งเฮือกแล้วรีบงอร่างกายขึ้นปกป้องตนเองอย่างอัตโนมัติ โวลเดอร์มอร์หัวเราะด้วยน้ำเสียงเยียบเย็น "มันช่วยเจ้าไม่ได้หรอก…เจ้าหนูน้อย" มือนั้นเลื่อนไปลูบไล้สะโพกสมส่วน ทำให้ฝ่ายถูกรุกรานหน้าแดงซ่าน "อีกไม่นานเจ้าจะต้องเป็นฝ่ายเรียกร้องจากข้า"

"นายท่าน…อย่า…ปล่อยข้าไปเถอะ" เด็กหนุ่มครางเสียงสั่นเมื่อผู้ที่คร่อมเขาอยู่เริ่มละเลงลิ้นลงบนแผ่นอกขาวเนียน พลางตวัดปอยผมที่มาขวางให้พ้นทาง

"เรียกโวลเดอร์มอร์สิ" เสียงเยือกเย็นสั่ง "เรียกโวลเดอร์มอร์… เซเวอร์รัส"

ลมหายใจเริ่มสะดุดผิดจังหวะ เขารู้สึกว่าร่างกายร้อนผ่าวและสั่นระริกอย่างไม่สามารถควบคุมได้ เซเวอร์รัสเม้มริมฝีปากไว้แน่น ไม่ยอมให้เสียงครางลอดออกมา ได้แต่ส่งเสียงขลุกขลักอยู่ในลำคอ แขนขาที่แข็งขืนอ่อนเปลี้ยจนแทบทนทานกำลังที่รุกเร้าอยู่ไม่ไหว

"เจ้าเด็กดื้อ" หางเสียงที่เคยเยือกเย็นมีริ้วรอยเร่าร้อนขึ้นพร้อมเสียงลมหายใจที่เริ่มไม่เป็นจังหวะเช่นกัน มือข้างหนึ่งลากไล้เปะปะไปทั่วร่างขาวเผือดที่บัดนี้เปลี่ยนเป็นสีชมพูไปทั้งร่าง แววขยะแขยงในดวงตาที่ชุ่มน้ำตาคู่นั้นหายไปแล้ว เหลือแต่ประกายหวาดหวั่นซ่อนเร้นอยู่ภายใน

โวลเดอร์มอร์ซุกใบหน้าลงที่ข้างหูของเด็กหนุ่มที่นอนช่วยเหลือตัวเองไม่ได้ เซเวอร์รัสสะดุ้ง ดึงรั้งข้อมือที่ถูกพันธนาการรุนแรง

"อ๊า………"

"เสียงดีนี่…" โวลเดอร์มอร์เอ่ยกลั้วหัวเราะ มือข้างที่เหลือเลื่อนไปสัมผัสต้นขาที่บัดนี้อ่อนแรงจนไม่อาจต้านทานกำลังได้อีกต่อไป "ร้องออกมาเถอะเซเวอร์รัส จะได้ไม่ทรมานไงล่ะ ตัวเจ้าเองก็ต้องการขนาดนี้แล้วแท้ ๆ" อุ้งมือร้อน ๆ ขยับช้า ๆ เหมือนจะยั่วเย้าจนเซเวอร์รัสต้องบิดตัวด้วยความรู้สึกหวาดหวิว สติเหมือนจะล่องลอยไปไกล ท่วงทีการขยับนิ้วและมืออย่างชำนาญล่อหลอกให้อารมณ์กระเจิดกระเจิง บางขณะก็จงใจผ่อนช้าลง กระชากอารมณ์ของเด็กหนุ่มไม่ให้มุ่งสู่จุดหมายปลายทางเร็วเกินไป เซเวอร์รัสรู้สึกเหมือนในหัวมีแต่ควันบาง ๆ ฟุ้งกระจายเต็มไปหมดจนคิดอะไรไม่ออก ลมหายใจขาดห้วงเหมือนกำลังสำลักน้ำ เขาเปิดเปลือกตาขึ้น แต่กลับมองไม่เห็นอะไรเลยในความมืดนั้น ดวงตาเยือกเย็นที่ส่องประกายก็หายไปด้วย เขาจึงหลับตาลงอีกครั้ง หูยังได้ยินเสียงหอบกระเส่าครวญครางที่แทบไม่น่าเชื่อว่าจะเป็นเสียงตนเอง

ไม่…เซเวอร์รัสพยายามบอกตัวเองอย่างยากเย็น…ไม่…ดิ้นสิ…ดิ้นให้หลุดแล้วหนีไป แต่ดูเหมือนร่างกายจะไม่ยอมรับฟังคำสั่งจากสมอง มันเหมือนจะเต็มอกเต็มใจตอบสนองทุกสัมผัสจากร่างกายแข็งแกร่งที่ทาบทับลงมา แม้แต่ริมฝีปากก็เผยอรับเมื่อปลายลิ้นอุ่นชื้นแทรกซอนเข้ามาเหมือนจะดูดดื่มความหอมหวานนั้นอย่างกระหาย ข้อมือที่ถูกพันธนาการเจ็บเหมือนจะหัก เพราะถูกเจ้าของดึงรั้งอย่างลืมตัวหลายครั้งหลายหน เซเวอร์รัสเผลอผวาเข้าหาเมื่อปลายลิ้นที่แทรกซอนนั้นพยายามจะถอนออกไป รวมทั้งอุ้งมือร้อน ๆ ก็พลอยหายไปด้วย เขาลืมตาขึ้น หายใจหอบถี่ ดวงตาเหม่อลอยเหมือนกำลังเมามาย

"นายท่าน…" เซเวอร์รัสเรียกหาอย่างลืมตัว บางอย่างอัดอั้นอยู่ในอกส่งผลให้เขาทุกข์ทรมานแทบทนไม่ได้ "นายท่าน…"

"โวลเดอร์มอร์" อีกฝ่ายกล่าวแก้ เซเวอร์รัสยอมรับอย่างว่าง่าย "โวลเดอร์มอร์…" เขาเรียกตาม หางเสียงสั่นระริก "โวลเดอร์มอร์…ได้โปรด…"

"เจ้าอยากให้ข้าปล่อยเจ้างั้นเหรอ" เสียงนั้นกลั้วหัวเราะอย่างผู้เหนือกว่า เซเวอร์รัสบิดร่างอย่างทุกข์ทรมาน

"ไม่…ไม่ใช่…" เขาขบริมฝีปากตัวเองจนเจ็บ

อีกฝ่ายเฝ้ามอง "เสียงเจ้าที่เรียกชื่อข้าไพเราะเหลือเกินเซเวอร์รัส…เจ้าอยากให้ข้าทำอะไร เรียกร้องมาสิ"

เซเวอร์รัสอ้าปาก แต่ไม่มีคำพูดใด ๆ หลุดลอดออกมา ใบหน้าที่แดงอยู่แล้วยิ่งแดงซ่านยิ่งขึ้นอีก เขาหลบสายตา เสียงหัวเราะดังขึ้นอีก "ดูเหมือนข้าจะแกล้งเจ้ามากไปหน่อยแล้วสินะ เอาละ" เซเวอร์รัสเผยอริมฝีปากรับจูบดูดดื่มอีกครั้ง ดูเหมือนสติสัมปชัญญะสุดท้ายที่ยึดเหนี่ยวไว้จะพ่ายแพ้และยอมหลบหายไปแต่โดยดีเรียบร้อยแล้ว ร่างกายเบาหวิวจนแทบไม่รับรู้ความรู้สึกอื่นใดนอกจากสัมผัสเร่าร้อนจากผู้เป็นนาย เซเวอร์รัสปล่อยร่างกายไปตามใจปรารถนา

แต่แล้วอยู่ ๆ เหมือนมีอะไรมากระชากเขาให้ออกจากห้วงภวังค์อันผาสุข มันคือความเจ็บปวดเหมือนร่างจะถูกฉีกออกเป็นเสี่ยง ๆ ที่จู่โจมเข้ามาอย่างกะทันหัน เขาเบิกตากว้าง สะดุ้งเฮือก เกร็งตัวด้วยความเจ็บปวด

"อ๊ากกกกกกกกกกก!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"อย่าดิ้น! เซเวอร์รัส!" โวลเดอร์มอร์ร้องกลบเสียงเหมือนถูกเชือดของเขา "อย่าเกร็ง! อยู่นิ่งๆ!" แต่เขาไม่รับรู้อีกแล้ว เซเวอร์รัสดิ้นพราด กระชากข้อมือที่ถูกพันธนาการเสียจนมือแทบขาด ร้องโหยหวน น้ำตาไหลพราก ดวงตาดำสนิทเบิกกว้าง ความเจ็บปวดเหมือนจะขาดใจจู่โจมหนักขึ้น "ไม่! เจ็บ! ปล่อย…ปล่อยข้า!" เขากรีดร้องเสียงดังลั่น "เจ็บ! อะ…อ๊ากกกกกกก!!!!"

"บอกว่าอย่าดิ้น!" เสียงดังปานฟ้าผ่ากลบเสียงร้องของเขา พร้อมมือทั้งสองข้างที่จับต้นขาแน่นราวคีมเหล็กจนเขาขยับไม่ได้ "ข้ากำลังจะช่วยไม่ให้เจ้าเจ็บอยู่เดี๋ยวนี้! อยู่นิ่ง ๆ หน่อยได้ไหม?" น้ำเสียงนั้นหงุดหงิด

เซเวอร์รัสสะอื้นฮัก ความเจ็บปวดยังไม่บรรเทาลง ความรู้สึกเป็นสุขนั่นต่างหากที่จางหายไปหมดแล้ว พอเห็นว่าเขาหยุดดิ้นแล้ว มือทั้งสองจึงคลายออกช้า ๆ

"ข้าน่าจะใจเย็นกว่านี้ ไม่น่า…ฮึ! ช่วยไม่ได้" โวลเดอร์มอร์ลูบแก้มเปื้อนน้ำตาอย่างปลอบประโลม "ครั้งแรกสินะ เซเวอร์รัส เจ้าน่ารักมาก ทีนี้ก็ฟังคำสั่งของข้า"

เซเวอร์รัสอยากจะเป็นคนออกคำสั่งให้โวลเดอร์มอร์ออกไปให้พ้น ๆ จากตัวเขามากกว่า แต่ความจุกเจ็บที่แล่นไปทั้งร่างทำให้เขาพูดอะไรไม่ออก โวลเดอร์มอร์ยกขาเซเวอร์รัสขึ้นช้า ๆ "ยกสะโพกขึ้นหน่อย เซเวอร์รัส"

เด็กหนุ่มหายใจเฮือกเป็นระยะ ๆ รู้สึกถึงรอยเปียกชื้นทางด้านหลัง…คงเป็นเลือด…เขาคิดพลางครางค่อย ๆ โวลเดอร์มอร์สอดมือเข้ามารองด้านหลังแล้วยกสะโพกเขาขึ้นเล็กน้อย ความเจ็บปวดที่บรรเทาลงบ้างแล้วกลับโหมขึ้นมาใหม่ เซเวอร์รัสอ้าปาก แต่ไม่มีเสียงร้อง รู้สึกได้ชัดเจนว่าอะไรบางอย่างแทรกเข้ามาในร่างล้ำลึกยิ่งขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ นอกจากความเจ็บปวด เขาอึดอัดเหมือนจะหายใจไม่ออก เขาได้ยินเสียงใครบางคนพูดอะไรแว่ว ๆ แต่จับความไม่ได้แล้ว สิ่งสุดท้ายที่เขามองเห็นคือดวงตาที่ส่องประกายอยู่ในความมืดเหมือนดวงตาของงูยักษ์ที่จ้องจับเหยื่อ ก่อนที่ทุกสิ่งจะวูบลง

\---------------------------------------------------

ความเจ็บร้าวและเมื่อยขบไปหมดทั้งตัวแล่นเข้ามาเป็นสิ่งแรก ก่อนที่จะทันลืมตาเสียอีก เด็กหนุ่มส่งเสียงครางเบา ๆ เขาลืมตาขึ้นอย่างอ่อนระโหย รู้สึกว่าปากแห้งจนแตก เนื้อตัวเจ็บปวดจนขยับแทบไม่ได้ เซเวอร์รัสขยับตัวนิดหน่อย ก่อนจะส่งเสียงครางดังกว่าเก่า มือของเขาเป็นอิสระแล้ว ข้อมือเป็นรอยแดงช้ำเพราะแรงกระชาก แขนขาไร้เรี่ยวแรง รวมทั้งความเจ็บปวดเหมือนมีมีดร้อน ๆ มาบาดอยู่ด้านหลังตลอดเวลา ทำให้เขาเลิกล้มความคิดที่จะลุกขึ้น

ไม่ใช่ความฝัน เซเวอร์รัสบอกตัวเอง เขาถูกทิ้งให้นอนอยู่ใต้เสื้อคลุมขาดวิ่นของตัวเองในสภาพยับเยินโดยไม่มีแม้แต่วี่แววของผู้กระทำ เขาหลับตาลง คงต้องนอนอยู่อย่างนี้อีกสักพัก กว่าจะมีแรงไปจากที่นี่

น้ำตาอุ่น ๆ มาจากไหนไม่รู้มากมายพรูลงมาตามผิวแก้ม เซเวอร์รัสดึงหมอนปิดหน้าไม่ให้ใครได้ยินเสียงสะอื้น เขาไม่อยากอ่อนแอจนร้องไห้กับเรื่องแค่นี้หรอก แต่…เรื่องแค่นี้งั้นเหรอ

"ลูมอส!"

เสียงหนึ่งดังขึ้นพร้อมความรู้สึกอุ่นวาบ ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มผวาลุกขึ้นอย่างลืมตัว แล้วก็ล้มลงไปอีก

"โอ๊ยยย"

"นายน่าจะอยู่อย่างนั้นไปก่อนนะ" เจ้าของเสียงกล่าวเรียบ ๆ ไม่แสดงความรู้สึกใด ๆ เซเวอร์รัส สเนปกอดหมอนไว้แน่น เบิกตากว้างเมื่อเห็นว่าใครเข้ามา

"บาร์ทีเมียส!"

"นายท่านใช้ให้ฉันมาคอยดูแลนาย" บาร์ทีเมียสลากสายตาไปตามร่างตรงหน้าด้วยแววที่บ่งบอกความเกลียดชัง "บางทีนายอาจจะต้องการให้ช่วยรักษาบาดแผล"

"อย่ามาแตะต้องตัวฉัน!!" เด็กหนุ่มผมยาวตวาดด้วยฤทธิ์โทสะ ทั้งที่น้ำตายังไหลไม่หยุด "อย่ามาทำท่าสมเพชเวทนาฉัน! นายรู้อยู่แล้วใช่มั้ย! นายรู้!"

บาร์ทีเมียสเม้มปากเล็กน้อย "นายน่าจะรีบรักษาบาดแผลให้หายนะ สเนป บางทีคืนพรุ่งนี้นายท่านอาจจะเรียกหานายอีกก็ได้" สายตาที่จ้องมาเหมือนงูไม่มีผิด "นายไม่น่าทำให้นายท่านโกรธ ไม่อย่างนั้นนายคงไม่ต้องเจ็บตัวขนาดนี้หรอก"

"ว่าไงนะ!" เด็กหนุ่มผมยาวตะโกนก้อง "มันเป็นความผิดของฉันที่ขัดขืนงั้นหรือ! ใครบ้างจะยอมให้เกิดเรื่องแบบนี้ขึ้นกับตัวเองด้วยความเต็มใจ! หรือถ้าเป็นนายบ้าง นายจะ…"

"สเนป!!" เสียงบาร์ทีเมียส เคราซ์ เข้มข้น "อย่าออกปากวิพากษ์วิจารณ์อะไรอีก!"

เซเวอร์รัส สเนป นิ่งอึ้งไปด้วยความตกตะลึง เขาแทบไม่เชื่อในสายตาของคู่สนทนาที่เขาเห็น มันเหมือนจะตอบว่า ใช่ บาร์ทีเมียสอิจฉาเขาที่ต้องเจ็บเจียนตาย ที่ต้องบอบช้ำไปทั้งร่างกายและจิตใจแบบนี้ อิจฉาที่คนถูกเลือกเป็นเซเวอร์รัส สเนป

บาร์ทีเมียสหลบสายตาที่จ้องมองมา เซเวอร์รัสเม้มปาก เบือนหน้าหนี เขาก้มลงจนเส้นผมรุ่ยร่ายลงมาระเต็มใบหน้า

"ไป…" เสียงเขาแหบแห้ง "ออกไปซะ…"

บาร์ทีเมียสนิ่งอยู่ชั่วครู่ ก่อนจะก้าวออกไปจากห้องเงียบ ๆ

เซเวอร์รัสก้มหน้าลงกับเข่า เขากลั้นใจ วางนิ้วมือลงบนบาดแผลช้า ๆ แม้จะพยายามเบามือ ก็ยังอดสะดุ้งเฮือกไม่ได้ ภายใต้แสงสลัว เลือดสด ๆ ติดตามนิ้วมือของเขาขึ้นมา ค่อย ๆ ไหลผ่านสู่อุ้งมือ

เซเวอร์รัสกำมือแน่น แววตาเป็นประกายในความมืด ประกายกล้าแข็งและเปี่ยมด้วยความเคียดแค้นอย่างที่ไม่เคยปรากฏมาก่อน ในแววตาของเด็กหนุ่มที่ชื่อเซเวอร์รัส สเนป เขาคำรามเสียงแผ่วในลำคอ

"โวลเดอร์มอร์…"

Fin


End file.
